dallasfandomcom-20200223-history
Jordana Brewster
|birth_place = Panama City, Panama |occupation = Actress |yearsactive = 1995-present |series = Dallas (second series) |character = Elena Ramos |episodes = }} Jordana Brewster (born April 26, 1980) is the actress who plays Elena Ramos on Dallas. Early life Brewster was born in Panama City, Panama, the daughter of Maria João (née Leal de Sousa), a former Sports Illustrated swimsuit model from Brazil, and Alden Brewster, an American investment banker. Her paternal grandfather, Kingman Brewster, Jr., was an educator, diplomat, and president of Yale University. Brewster left Panama when she was 2 months old, relocating to London, where she would spend 6 years, before moving to her mother's native Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, where she learned to speak Portuguese fluently. She left Brazil at the age of 10, settling in Manhattan, New York, where she would live for the next 20 years. Brewster studied at the Convent of the Sacred Heart in New York and graduated from the Professional Children's School in New York. She then attended Yale University in New Haven, Connecticut, graduating in 2003 with a B.A. in English. Jordana Brewster (1980) is a direct descendant of the famous Mayflower leader William Brewster and several other notable early settlers of Plymouth Colony including several with a proven genealogy to early English royalty and the Emperor Charlemagne. Career Early career (1991–2000) Brewster made her debut in daytime soap operas, with a one-time appearance on All My Children as Anita Santos, followed by a recurring role on As the World Turns as Nikki Munson from 1995 to 2001. For her performance in the show, she was nominated for "Outstanding Teen Performer" at the 1997 Soap Opera Digest Awards. Her first film role was in Robert Rodriguez's 1998 horror science fiction film, The Faculty. In the film, Brewster played the character of Delilah Profitt, a popular and vindictive girl who is the editor in chief of the student paper. The film received several favorable reviews and was a major success at the box office, grossing over $40 million domestically. Later, she was cast alongside Julia Stiles and Jerry O'Connell in a NBC television miniseries entitled The 60's, in which she appeared as Sarah Weinstock, a college student and radical activist. The miniseries premiered on February 7, 1999, in the United States and was nominated for three Primetime Emmy Awards. Breakthrough (2001–2008) In 2001, she starred with Cameron Diaz and Christopher Eccleston in The Invisible Circus, a drama feature based on Jennifer Egan's best-selling novel. The film was not well received by critics. Brewster had her breakthrough role when she starred opposite Vin Diesel and Paul Walker in the car-themed action film The Fast and the Furious, which was a box office hit (with an over $207 million worldwide gross) and received critical acclaim. Todd McCarthy of Variety.com stated that Brewster "is looking good and doing a better job here than she did as a searching teen in the recent The Invisible Circus." In 2004, she played one of the main characters in the action comedy D.E.B.S., as Lucy Diamond, a lesbian criminal mastermind. She was cast in the 2005 independent teen drama film set in late 1970s, Nearing Grace. The film is based on the novel by Scott Sommer. In 2006, Brewster released the drama film Annapolis. The film is about a young man who dreams of one day attending the United States Naval Academy in Annapolis, Maryland. That same year, she appeared in the horror film The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, which was released theatrically in October. In the film, she had the starring role of Chrissie. The Beginning was not well received by critics, however, grossed over $51 million worldwide, becoming a modest hit. For her performance, Brewster was nominated for both "Choice Movie Actress: Horror" and "Choice Movie: Scream" at the 2007 Teen Choice Awards. Brewster appeared in Win a Date with Tad Hamilton!, but her scenes were deleted. Recent work (2009–present) Brewster reprised the role of Mia Toretto in the fourth film of the The Fast and the Furious franchise, Fast & Furious, which opened on April 3, 2009. The film had a big financial success, with a over $353 million worldwide gross. In an interview with AskMen.com, Brewster explained her character: "In the first one I’m more of a wallflower and it's much more of a girlfriend-type role, but in new movie I’m more of a woman. She’s far more tough. I deal with the repercussions of living in my brother’s world." In 2010, Brewster had multiple guest appearances in the television series Dark Blue, in which she played Maria, an art gallery dealer who flirts with Dean. She also guest appeared in the Gigantic episodes "Pilot: Part 1" and "Pilot: Part 2". Brewster co-starred in the fifth film of the The Fast and the Furious franchise, Fast Five. The film was released on April 29, 2011. The film told the story of Paul Walker and Vin Diesel's characters fighting against federal agents and a corrupt businessman. Filming of the movie began on June 28, 2010 in Rio de Janeiro and finished in October of that year. Fast Five opened to favorable reviews and has been a financial success, breaking box office records to become the highest grossing opening weekend in an April and the second highest opening weekend in Spring, earning $168 million. Starting in 2012 Brewster will play the character Elena Ramos on the popular TV series Dallas which is returning to the air after a 21 years hiatus. Personal life Jordana has a cat named Delilah, after her character in The Faculty, as well as two Labradors, a yellow one named Ella and a white one named Hendry. She currently lives in Los Angeles with her husband, film producer Andrew Form, whom she met on the set of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, in which Form worked as a producer. They announced their engagement on November 4, 2006. They married in a private ceremony in the Bahamas on May 6, 2007. In an interview, she ranked Gossip Girl, The Office, and House as her favorite television shows. References External links *Jordana Brewster at TriviaTribute.com Category:Second Series Cast Category:Actresses